


An Uneasy Truce

by Theta8



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Julian Bashir, Canon What Canon, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingering, First Time Bottoming, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry again, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slutty Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta8/pseuds/Theta8
Summary: When Dukat sees how interested Garak is in Julian, he takes advantage of the young doctor.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Dukat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	An Uneasy Truce

**Author's Note:**

> It just popped into my head because Dukat is kinda sexy and predatory. I'm SORRY

Gul Dukat had been stalking the station for weeks now, given free reign by the current arrangement with the Federation. No one liked it, except for Dukat, who smugly strutted around like he owned the place again. Garak and Julian now spent their lunches together watching each other’s backs. Despite their skills, neither one had come to a conclusion about him; if they had, they weren’t sharing. Dukat took great interest in this unusual team. He must have had more success in spying on them, because he soon took great interest in the young doctor. He began following Julian around the station, taking every chance to watch him- circling like a wolf circle’s it’s prey. 

“He’s up to something,” Julian confided in the merest of whispers as he pretended to be measured for a suit. “Everywhere I turn, he’s there.” What he wouldn’t admit, was that predatory look in his eyes. It unnerved him to his very core. 

“Julian,” Garak gently touched his wrist, with an unusual amount of earnest concern in his eyes. “Please be careful.” It bristled his pride nonetheless. 

“I’m always carful, Garak. We need to find out what he’s up to. He could put the station at risk- the whole quadrant even.” 

Garak shook his head, and went back to measuring Julian silently. 

Julian had spent the evening commiserating with Chief O’Brien over drinks, and now he stumbled back to his quarters, ready to sleep it off. As he rounded the corner, Dukat was there, lying in wait. 

“What do you want?” Julian slurred. Dukat approached slowly. The Cardassian’s dark eyes did all the talking. 

“It seems you’ve been enjoying yourself, Doctor.” Another step closer, moving Julian like a dance partner. “But I’m more curious about what it is that you want, Doctor. You seem to be quite interested in me.” Dukat said calmly, using his height and subtle movements to back Julian into a corner. “In fact, you watch me almost as much as you watch Mr. Garak,” he insinuated in his languid and smooth tone. With each sentence, he lowered his voice and walked closer, pinning Julian to the wall. “But I suppose your interest in him is of a much baser nature.” His back hit the wall. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you  _ Doctor _ ,” he was so close that he could surely hear the way Julain’s heart pounded. “The way you look back. The arguments, the little touches,” He placed a hand on the wall next to Julian’s head, trapping him next to the door to his quarters. “You’re obsessed, Julian,” his teeth flashed in a smile (or a threat,) as his hot breath brushed Julian’s cheek. Another hand on the wall, closing him in. “And you’re desperate. Anyone can tell.” 

“What do you want, Dukat?” Julian might have spit the words out, but the alcohol had sapped his strength, and it came out as a plea instead. 

The Gul straightened, towering over him. “I want exactly what Garak wants with you, Julian. But unlike that  _ spy, _ I make no pretenses. I won’t lie to you, Julian.” His intense, dark eyes were hooded with lust. Julian’s pulse fluttered like a bird in a trap. 

“You are special, Julian. I want to treat you as such.” He ran a delicate finger up the line of his throat, like a sword point, tilting his chin up, and captured his lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. He fell back, lips parting in a breathless gasp as the Cardassian licked at his soft lips, pressing harder till Julian’s jaw dropped and he explored with his tongue. The sensation made Julian moan, kissing back with all the pent up longing in his body. Dukat bit his lip softly, making Julian moan, and the rest of his body reacted involuntarily. His hands wandered across Dukat’s broad shoulders as their hips pressed together and Julian felt that delightful friction. He had to pull away for breath, panting hard. Dukat lay a hand across his chest, right over his hard nipples, and skillfully maneuvered him to the door. Julian fumbled for the button, as Dukat worked his mouth across his jaw, and down his neck. 

Julian backed into the door as it slid open, but Dukat was firmly attached to his neck, sucking a bruise there, and Julian was melting. He tried to push Dukat away by the shoulders, but it only seemed to encourage him to tangle his long fingers in Julian’s hair. He groaned, getting hard in his uniform trousers, and rutted against the thigh pressing between his legs. He made a filthy sound, and heard the Gul growl in response. 

“N-no, stop ...” he protested weakly. “I can’t-”  _ Can’t be caught submitting to the enemy. Can’t be caught with my trousers literally down.  _ Dukat walked forward, pushing Julian towards the bed. It caught the back of his knees, forcing him to sit. 

Dukat had him pinned under his gaze like a specimen under a lens. “Oh, but I think you will, Doctor.” He stared deep into his eyes as he reached between Julian’s thighs to stroke at his hardness. 

“N-no,” he begged, but it resolved into a needy moan. Julian was melting as the Gul’s long, nimble fingers gripped him through his trousers, carefully undoing them. 

“Come now, Julian, haven’t you wondered what it would be like to bed  _ him _ ?” He asked in that ever sultry tone as he teased Julian with the lightest of touches. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Julian’s ear. “But he’s not here right now, is he?” Dukat hissed in his ear, his tongue flicking out to lick the shell of his ear, making Julian (and his cock) jump. He could  _ feel _ Dukat smiling. He wrapped his hands around Julian’s wrists as he retreated to sit between his feet. “I can give you such pleasure, Julian, I assure you.” 

Julian clenched his hands in the sheets, trembling with nerves and arousal. “I don’t ...” he rasped out, his throat dry. The Gul shifted forward, using his broad shoulders to push Julian’s knees apart, still holding his wrists firmly. He licked his lips sensuously, before taking the fly of his trousers in his teeth and tugging them away. 

“What are you going to ... ah!” Julian gasped as he licked at the thin fabric covering his straining cock. He twitched, leaking pre-come through his underwear. 

“Look how much you already want this, Julian.” Dukat breathed, hooking a finger into the waistband of his underwear, rucking up his tunic with the other hand. Julian was in a haze of drunkenness and arousal, hypnotized by his languid voice. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Julian.” In one deft movement, he yanked the underwear down and took his cock in his mouth. 

Julian gasped, bucking and gripping the sheets. “Cold!” Indeed, the Cardassian’s base temperature was much cooler than his own, and the effect on his throbbing cock was shocking enough to bring him to his senses. “Stop it!” he hissed, pushing Dukat’s face away. 

That’s when the Cardassian Gul moaned more sensuously than he’d ever heard. It wasn’t a growl or a grunt, but a sound of undoing. He finally pulled back, gasping, and leaning into Julian’s fingers, which were digging into the spoon-shaped ridge on his forehead. “Why, Doctor,” he panted, firmly gripping Julian’s knees, “I had no idea you were so skilled.” He took Julian’s hand and pressed the fingers even harder into the depression, till his eyes rolled back with euphoria. Julian could see his cock swell in response. 

“See how good you are at this?” he panted. “You must be imagining what his face would look like if you did this to  _ him _ .” he hissed. Julian rubbed his finger across this new erogenous zone. Julian was finally taking charge. 

“I can take you apart just as easily, can’t I?” He took Dukat’s jaw firmly in his hand, pulling him up like a puppet, till he rested on his knees. “How long have you thought about this? Every time you see me? Is that why you’ve been so  _ obsessed? _ You filthy old man. Did you pleasure yourself thinking about me?” he spat, digging his fingers in, as he rubbed at Dukat’s clothed cock with his foot. 

The Gul got his revenge, by shooting up on agile legs to crush his mouth against Julian’s in a bruising kiss. Julian fell back on the bed, roughly pulling Dukat with him, each wrestling to pin the other. Despite their matched strength, Julian was at a disadvantage trying to protect his exposed dick. Dukat managed to straddle his thighs and slammed his wrists down, pinned above his head. Julian was out of breath, and having the Cardassian’s hard cock grinding hard against his own did not help him get his wits about him. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpered. 

“Don’t be so difficult, Julian. I can make this good for you. You’re obviously enjoying yourself.” He rolled his hips forward. Julian’s cock leaked. “I’m going to take what I want, whether you fight me or not,” he hissed, with eyes as threatening and dark as cold space.

Julian let out a breathy laugh, though his stomach was a pit of nerves. “So you admit it. You do want me.” He squirmed under him, rubbing his cock. “Well, are you going to fuck me or not?” he challenged curtly. He was answered by a growl from Dukat, who let go of Julian’s wrists to grab him by the collar, tearing the fabric. Julian wriggled underneath him, trying to escape his tunic.

“Ah-ah,” None of that now, Julian.” He roughly tugged at the uniform jacket, flipping Julian onto his stomach. It knocked the breath out of him, and Dukat rucked up the remains of Julian’s tunic, splaying his hand across his back and shoving his head down onto the bed. Julian winced when he heard the sound of ripping fabric again and felt the cold on his bare ass. 

“Damn you,” he hissed, trying to turn his head to look. How the hell was he going to explain to Garak, how his nice trousers and tunic were torn? He shivered, realizing this was the point. Dukat was  _ claiming him _ . Julian heard another piece of clothing hit the ground.  _ I had him and you didn’t. _ Julian was a mess now, ripped trousers saging around his thighs, his cock juttign out and his tunic torn at the collar. 

“Please, no more,” he whimpered as Dukat hauled him onto his hands and knees, splaying a firm hand across his chest. He held Julian tightly with one lanky arm, and he could feel scales digging into his skin.

“Exquisite. Garak doesn’t know what he’s missing,” he breathed into Julian’s ear. “Now be good and lie on your back. Unless you want this to be a surprise.” He rutted against Julian’s bare backside, and he could feel the thick cock throbbing under his uniform. He did  _ not _ want it to be a surprise. 

At least Dukat had released his death grip on Julian’s arms, but just as he flopped onto his back, Dukat pinned him down again, kneeling on his ankle and gripping his wrists firmly in one hand. He shoved down his trousers to reveal a tentacle like cock, emerging from a sheath of scales. It was dangerously thick at the base, coming to a curving point. Julian swallowed hard and felt his cock twitch, dripping pre-come on his bare stomach. 

“Look at you, so eager for it, aren’t you,  _ Doctor _ ?” He gave it a slow stroke, showing it off, and rubbing the tip, which began to leak. “You’ve been curious, haven’t you? Are you afraid now that you see what’s coming?” he smirked.

“No,” Julian answered, though his nerves betrayed him, his voice shaking. He’d never been penetrated before, and only rarely touched himself like that. “But we’re not going to get anywhere with you holding me down like this,” he glared defiantly. 

“True,” Dukat agreed slowly, loosening his grip on Julian’s wrists and shifting his weight off of his legs. Julian rolled over onto his hands and knees, taking a deep breath. Those talented fingers wrapped around his cock, giving it a stroke. “So eager to offer yourself up to me. Tell me Julian, is this your first time?” He twisted his hand around the head, making Julian yelp. He shook his head. Dukat laughed and slicked his hand with Julian’s pre-come.

“I’m told it’s much different from any human or Bajoran partner.” He grabbed a handful of ass and spread him apart to slick his hole. Julian heard a soft sucking sound, a wet pop, and felt cold wetness rubbed across his entrance. He whimpered. Dukat nudged his thighs apart, rubbing his length across his ass. “Did you know the tip is mobile? His tone was both enticing and warning, as he demonstrated. Julian gasped as the finger-like tip pressed slowly inside. Dukat moaned above him, gripping Julian’s waist tightly. 

“M-more,” he panted. He couldn’t bear the teasing as the tip slowly worked its way inside him. 

“More? Oh, you greedy, greedy man,” Dukat leaned forward with a grunt, and Julian bore down against the burn, crying out as the Cardassian thrust into him. Those long thin fingers gripped his ass with bruising strength, spreading him wider as Dukat fucked into him  _ hard _ . His arms trembled, head swimming with alcohol and pain and arousal. His soft whimpers and moans of protest were answered with a growl. He was stretched to his limit over and over , every time the Cardassian rolled his hips. He growled, and Julian felt the tip of his cock curl inside him as it thrust into a spot that made him see stars. Moaning loudly, his arms gave out. Pre-come leaked freely onto his ruined trousers, and he clutched at the sheets desperately, trapped between Dukat’s lanky limbs, with his ass indecently raised for the Gul to  _ use _ mercilessly. 

“Is this what you wanted?” he panted, smacking his hard hips into Julian’s ass. “Or did you want that soft fool of a dressmaker to make love to you?” he spat. “Did you really think he wouldn’t pin you down like this and have his way?” Dukat slammed his hips with every word, fucking the breath out of him. Julian couldn’t help the little gasps and cries of over whelming sensation. 

“N-no, please,” he panted, shaking as he tried to push himself back up. Dukat leaned in, breah hot on his ear. 

“No _ what,  _ Doctor? Did you think he would call you  _ dear _ when you let him rut inside you like a whore?” He hissed, clamping his teeth down on the crook of his neck. Julian had no thick scales to protect him, and he screamed with pain, as orgasm over took him. His cock throbbed, spilling all over the bed, even as Dukat pounded into him. He wasn’t finished. 

Overstimulated and woozy from euphoria, Julian on the sounds coming freely from him as the Cardassian continued thrusting into his ass. His legs finally gave out, and he collapsed on the bed, sliding off his cock. 

Dukat growled, angrily, and yanked him back up with both arms wrapped tightly around him. “You are  _ mine! _ ” he roared, digging his claws into Julian’s flesh till it bled. Julian whimpered, and that only seemed to encourage Dukat more. His body was screaming at him. He tried to push away the hand digging into his breast, but Dukat only gripped him tighter. 

“You are  _ mine, _ ” he hissed again, softer, cut off by moans of pleasure, His thrusts became erratic, his grip weaker. He grabbed Julian’s hips and pulled him down onto his cock, coming to orgasm with a howl, spilling hot seed deep inside him. With a choked grunt, he pulled out, coming in thick spurts across his back, his ass, and his thighs.  _ There was so much.  _ He weakly craned his head, to see Dukat with his head thrown back, eyes closed, as if in a gesture of worship. His cock dripped with seed, slowly shrinking back into its scaly sheath. Julian was utterly wrecked. He could feel his hole twitching, still dripping with sex, and burning from the size of the Cardassian’s massive cock. He shuddered, taking a deep breath. Dukat finally crawled off the bed, slowly shuffling to the sink, picking up his clothes as he went. Julian almost wished he would pass out. Everything ached, stung, burned, or throbbed. 

Dukat dressed quickly and composed himself. “Have I satisfied your curiosity, Doctor?” he purred, hovering above Julian’s wrecked body. Dazed, he looked up at the Cardassian, licking his dry lips and tried to say something. “It seems I’ve finally silenced that impertinent tongue of yours.” He smirked. “I have to say, you took it better than I thought you would” he mentioned as he zipped his uniform. “We might even do this again sometime.”

Julian shivered with chill, feeling dizzy in the aftermath of exhilaration and fear. It filled his mind so completely, pushing out concerns and nagging worries. He was too tired now, to think about if he enjoyed it, but there was something about the danger and the deviance of it that made him curious to try again. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then Garak found out and murdered Dukat the end. 
> 
> Maybe a chapter two of angst/hurt/comfort? but really, filth is what i'm good at.


End file.
